flowerknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Bustling Festival "Phos Phoresia"
No series of limited edition Equipment was introduced. Event Party 1st Half 2nd Half Story This event has two converging story lines with different participating flower knights on both sides of the story. For the re-republished event, the guest party during the event's 1st half reflects the featured event storyline whereas the event's 2nd half guest party reflects the republished variant's participants. Featured Event Version Leschenaultia, a member of the voting team for Phos Phoresia, overslept drawing pests and was rushing in town to get to her post. On the way, she met Dogwood who was lost and needed directions. On the way, a pest(?) tackles Leschenaultia, steals the ballot box, and runs away. Leschenaultia informs other flower knights that a pest has appeared within the city. Meanwhile, Dogwood encounters the leader and the two chase down the fast-footed pest. Within the Phos Flower Knight Group School, the pest catches its breath and complains to itself about how persistent Dogwood is at chasing her. The pest's identity and goal are left as a mystery at this point. Dogwood and the leader corner the pest in the city and search for it. The pest escapes when Dogwood gets distracted upon seeing Dancing Lady Orchid and Maidoari. Afterwards, the flower knights surround the pest. The pest surprises everyone by talking back saying that it won't return the ticket ballots. When the flower knights threaten to defeat it, the pest summons helper pests. Before the flower knights could attack, Leschenaultia stopped them and suggested to simply ask the pest why they were doing this. The pest responded by saying they just wanted to a joke and revealed itself to be Nazuna wearing a pest costume. Nazuna was distraught that she couldn't participate in the poll because she was the one in charge of construction. Although Nazuna returned the votes, Leschenaultia notices that there does not seem to be enough. Nazuna informs them that she had helpers who might still be running around the city with the votes. The ballots are all successfully retrieved in the end. Nazuna warns the leader to watch out for one of her helpers who had a hairy pest outfit and an easily upsettable nature because that person was strong. Republished Event Version Nerine and Japanese Silver Grass go to Blossom Hill to add their entries into the festival so that they could participate. Japanese Silver Grass complained about how Hare's Tail Grass caught a cold, Lunaria went missing when taking a walk, and Dragon Fruit had left to go find Lunaria. They spot Leschenaultia who was in a hurry due to oversleeping; Japanese Silver Grass uses her as a good example of what would happen if you don't take it seriously. At the waiting room, Nerine and Japanese Silver Grass encounter Wood Sorrel. Wood Sorrel says that there was some trouble going on, so they can't fill out their entries. They overhear the conversation of Leschenaultia and company about pests being found in the city. Nerine, Japanese Silver Grass, and Wood Sorrel set off to help out. The party notes that the pest is running away all the time rather than attacking people. Wood Sorrel wonders if it's actually a human playing a prank. Japanese Silver Grass said she knew of someone who would enjoy a prank like this (Hare's Tail Grass), but said person was sick and couldn't be the culprit. They spot the pest and Dogwood running off into a particular direction. Japanese Silver Grass comes up with an idea and tells Nerine and Wood Sorrel to follow her. Nerine and co. surround the pest in the Phos Flower Knight Group School. Nazuna reveals herself to be the pest in costume and explains why she was doing this. Japanese Silver Grass and Wood Sorrel decide to help Nazuna for the fun of it. Nerine was against doing bad things, but she was forced to wear a pest costume and help out for the spirit of the festival. Meanwhile, Fire Lily drags Red Spider Lily to the festival. Red Spider Lily makes up an excuse to separate herself from Fire Lily so that she could not bother participating in the festival. Before she could return home, she spots Nazuna putting on a pest costume and decides to see what's going on. Red Spider Lily loses track of Nazuna. A crybaby pest(?), prank pest(?), and boyish pest(?) (Nerine, Japanese Silver Grass, and Wood Sorrel respectively) run past Red Spider Lily. She encounters Night Phlox and Cape Jasmine who explain the situation to her. Red Spider Lily says she'd help with the subjugation secretly knowing what is really going on. They catch up to the pests and, despite the pests fighting back, they easily defeat the pests. The pest costumes are taken off of the knocked out flower knights. Red Spider Lily says that at about this time, the mastermind was probably caught too. At the waiting room, Nazuna explains the situation to Night Phlox and Cape Jasmine. Red Spider Lily had known about the plot all along though. The people in the room go back to town to tell the remaining flower knights still looking for pests in the city about what really happened. In the end, Cape Jasmine, Night Phlox, and Red Spider Lily celebrate by getting some drinks. Around that time, Nerine awakens in the waiting room next to Wood Sorrel and Japanese Silver Grass. Wood Sorrel and Japanese Silver Grass had enjoyed the prank. The festival had ended while the three were knocked out. Nazuna was sorry that they had to go through that, but she was also glad that they understood the pain she went through for not being able to participate herself. Nazuna treated the three to go eat out as compensation. Currency As the reprint event, earn Leschenaultia's Seal Stone / レシュノルティアの封印石 from chests in the event stages and and trade them for goods in the Clearing House. As the re-reprint event, earn Leschenaultia's Re-Seal Stone / レシュノルティアの再封石 from chests in the event stages and and trade them for goods in the Clearing House. Exchange Maps Elementary 1 Intermediate 1 High Class 1 Top Class 1 Elementary 2 Intermediate 2 High Class 2 Top Class 2 Category:Events